


Hotel Hallway

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in my hotel room, I hear their voices in the hallway; 2CELLOS check into a hotel and one checks into.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Hallway

Oh my god, I hear them walking down the hall, here, in my hotel. I thought they were on a tour bus on this tour. I thought they don’t stay in hotels on their US tours. What are they doing in a hotel? OK, I’m somewhat new to the CELLOGirl community, but I’ve been listening to everything everyone says, and I picked this hotel because it’s close to where they’ll play tomorrow and they don’t stay close to where they play usually. But they’re supposed to be on the tour bus.

I’ve been working on my computer, so all I’m’ wearing is a long t-shirt but I have to look; I check to make sure I’m decent so I won’t be flashing anyone on the hallway.

Everything is reasonably covered up, so I open the door and see them, they are just going into rooms a few doors down the hall from me, and I quietly say “Hello guys; I didn’t expect to see you here; aren’t you supposed to be on your bus?” and I am blushing like crazy and they all look over at once and smile. Luka says “Hello CELLOGirl” (oh cool, he remembers meeting me, even if he doesn’t know my name) and Dusan calls out a “Hey there” and Stjepan just smiles that enigmatic smile of his; Miro smiles politely and nods, and someone who I guess is the tour manager gives me this look like I had better not be messing with his guys. Then all the doors close and they’ve vanished into their rooms quietly.

So I go back into my room and close the door and do this insane happy dance. I turn on my music and start dancing to the sound of 2CELLOS … 

There’s a knock on my door, and I stop breathing for a minute. Am I hallucinating? Maybe it’s housekeeping, or maybe they’re asked management to move me further away. 

Ohmygod, it’s neither. Ohmygod, ohmygod. He’s standing there, looking so amazing, in tshirt and jeans; he’s shed his jacket and shoes and looks so comfortable but there is a look in his eyes, like he’s on fire and looking at me like…..  
He asks “May I?” gesturing into my room. I step wordlessly aside, closing the door behind him and as I turn to face him, he sweeps me into his arms, his mouth meets mine and …

Who says they never stay close to the concert venue? Who knew?


End file.
